<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Khimaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593073">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira'>Khimaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Graves slaps his ass hard, edge of his palm grazing Credence’s sack where it hangs heavy between his legs. “No.”<br/>Credence whines high in his throat, hands flying back to the pillow. His face is flushed, eyes glimmering wetly. “I’m sorry, sir. Won’t happen again, sir, I swear."<br/>Graves grunts disinterestedly, not letting it come across how much the reaction pleases him. So polite, this boy.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you keep your hands here, or do I have to tie them down?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Yes, to what?”</p><p>“I can do it, sir.”</p><p>“Good. Now, prove it.”</p><p>When Graves releases his grip, Credence’s hands stay planted on the pillow in front of him.</p><p>He strokes down the pale arc of Credence’s back, skin so smooth where it isn’t interrupted by scars. Credence’s ass is beautifully round, in contrast to the skinny lines of his torso. It fills up Graves’s hands nicely, and he allows himself to dig his fingers into the flesh. Credence moans, back arching, offering himself up.</p><p>Graves slaps his right cheek, hard, and admires the stark pink hand print blooming to the surface. Credence gasps loudly, thrusts his ass up to meet him. Graves has firmly decided not to ponder the psychological implications of this preference in a boy with Credence’s past.</p><p>He spreads Credence’s cheeks, exposing the tiny furl of his hole. Credence shudders as Graves breathes against it, teasing him with his hot exhalation. He licks a broad stripe from Credence’s balls to the top of his crack, laving briefly over his hole. Credence sigh is high-pitched and desperate, hips canting back for more. Graves spreads his cheeks as far as they will go and buries his face between them, greedily half-smothering himself. He tongues at Credence’s hole, traces around and around the rim, not using enough force to enter.</p><p>Credence’s hands come back to hold himself open. It’s helpful. It’s also quite the opposite of what he had been told to do.</p><p>Graves slaps his ass hard, edge of his palm grazing Credence’s sack where it hangs heavy between his legs. “No.”</p><p>Credence whines high in his throat, hands flying back to the pillow. His face is flushed, eyes glimmering wetly. “I’m sorry, sir. Won’t happen again, sir, I swear.”</p><p>Graves grunts disinterestedly, not letting it come across how much the reaction pleases him. So polite, this boy.</p><p>He gets back to work, this time centering his attention where Credence wants it. Soon enough, tight muscle gives way to the insistent pressure. He licks inside, tongue hugged by slippery inner walls. Then he pulls back out, playing with the rim of Credence’s ass with only the tip of his tongue. Credence lets out a tortured moan, grip tightening on the pillow. Fighting hard to keep his hands in place, no doubt. Graves is certain that the impulse must be strong to grab him by the hair and pull him in, make him go deep. But Credence is a good boy, and he stays put, little hole clenching down uselessly on nothing.</p><p>Graves rewards him by diving back in, thrusting his tongue as far in as it will go. He fucks in and out, like he would with fingers or cock, relishing Credence’s desperate wails.</p><p>He tastes good inside, earthy but clean, and Graves knows that Credence took his instructions to heart earlier. His jaw is getting tired, but that doesn’t decrease the satisfaction of the act. Making Credence come apart like this is the most rewarding thing he has undertaken in some time.</p><p>His lips tighten as he sucks carefully, simultaneously wriggling his tongue where it’s buried deep. Credence’s hips buck. He grinds down against the covers, rubbing his poor neglected cock against the fabric. Graves has mercy on him and slips his hand between Credence and the bed. Credence’s cock is weeping, wet like a girl, and rock hard. He makes the most exquisite sound when Graves’s palm cradles him, creating a trough for him to thrust in.</p><p>Credence comes like that, speared on Graves’s tongue and fucking into his loose grip. He collapses against the bed, knees buckling like a newborn colt worn out from its first steps. Graves soothingly strokes his back, the still-flushed curve of his ass.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>